<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming Queen by morgie_b32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019796">Homecoming Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgie_b32/pseuds/morgie_b32'>morgie_b32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gendou teaches Home-Ec, Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Ritsuko is pining for Misato, This might hurt towards the end, depends on the chapter honestly, homecoming proposal, sorry about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgie_b32/pseuds/morgie_b32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuko thinks she's always had feelings for Misato, but she won't act upon them, will she? No, she wouldn't, Misato loves Kaji, and she doesn't want to get in the way of her happiness. That is until the entire school is buzzing with news of the century. Kaji and Misato have broken up, 9 days before Homecoming. Will Ritsuko confess to Misato or will she continue hiding the way she truly feels? At the same time, Misato is questioning her feeling towards Ritsuko, and if the two of them can really just stay friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!</p>
<p>I just want to say that I hope you enjoy this fic. I'm writing this to add to the number of Ritsuko/Misato fics because I absolutely adore them. I hope everyone enjoys this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Did you hear that?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I swear it’s not a rumor!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No way! Right before homecoming?!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>News can spread like a raging, rapid wildfire, especially in a crowded high school hallway. Especially news like this. Ritsuko wasn’t one to care about school gossip, besides, most rumors aren’t even true. It’s not like she knew what they were even talking about, or what kind of news could be this juicy before the last class of the day. Little did she know, this would be some of the biggest news of her life.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The lesson faded in and out of her ears. One second she heard a boring lecture of atoms being split apart, and the next she heard a catchy pop song that Misato had shown her stuck in her head, the lyrics bouncing from ear to ear. She glanced at the brick walls, painted an ugly cream color. She wished they could’ve left the blocks in the original state. Then she wondered what she would be having for dinner. Would she be left to her own devices, would Misato bring something over, or would she open the door to see her mother home? Then the next moment, she was back to atoms and reactions, specifically nuclear fission review. She focused on the teacher’s words for a moment. Her eyes focused in on the chalkboard, as she wrote down the following notes, “Splitting the unsplittable for massive energy, but will eventually come back together.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sat her ballpoint pen down and continued zoning in and out, watching the clock as she waited for this period to end. It wasn’t that she hated chemistry, but she had her last period with Misato, and after today she just wanted to goof off in the back, making jokes about small things, and waiting until Misato finally got on the topic of Kaji. Misato would say things like “Sometimes I just hate him.” In turn, Ritsuko would smile, albeit, to herself because she hated Kaji, and where this hatred stemmed from was a mystery. Did she hate him because he was loved by everyone? Or was it just because he was loved by Misato? Or maybe she was just jealous, but admitting that even to herself proved to be way too difficult. After all, to admit to being jealous of Kaji would be to admit she had feelings for Misato in the beginning, which was something she had been denying for quite a long time now. However, all she wanted to think about was Misato’s gorgeous complexion. The way her hair is slightly lighter in the sunlight. The bright and endless smile she gets when a song she likes plays on the radio. She thought of how beautiful she would look when she won Homecoming Queen. After all, everyone knew she was going to win, especially Ritsuko. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When coming to high school Misato had one plan: win Homecoming Attendant every year until senior year then win Homecoming Queen. As of now, she’s been correct. 9th-grade year she won, 10th grade won again, and by the 11th grade, it was no surprise seeing her walk out on the field, a bouquet of roses, with Kaji holding her hand. Ritsuko has watched every year from the bleachers, cheering her on, wanting to walk her out there more than anything in the world. As she sat in Chemistry, that was her only plan, <em> Please Gods let Misato win Homecoming Queen, and somehow, somehow, let me be walking right beside her. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The only thing strong enough to break Ritsuko’s concentration over Homecoming next week was the sound of the bell for the last class of the day. Trigonometry, Room 109. She hurriedly packed her things in her backpack and opened her phone to see that she had received no new messages. She put her phone back in her backpack, and then she neatly clipped her ballpoint pen on the side pocket. She smiled as she exited the classroom and headed downstairs for Trig. In the hallway, over the smell of obnoxious smelling body spray, nacho cheese, and burnt popcorn, she noticed that more people seemed to be linked together than normal. Noticing that they all kept whispering about something.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“It’s not a rumor, I swear.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“No way!”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ritsuko saw a group of girls she knew, but wasn’t exactly close with and was tempted to ask them, but sighed into the air instead because it felt like somehow this was news she wasn’t supposed to know. Or at the very least needed to hear it from someone else. She watched as they went to their last class, Dual Enrollment English, Room 213. She continued her descent downstairs to class. She turned the hallway to see yet again more cliques whispering some kind of news. It seemed so important, she’s surprised someone hasn’t screamed it down the hallway. Or was it that kind of news? The kind everyone knows yet doesn’t know. Were the teachers having an affair? <em> Now, that would be juicy</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She turned the door to Trig and stepped into the classroom. Trig was her second favorite class, after all. The teacher was nice, and her room smelled like lemons and lavender. She had a window seat in the back and sat right next to Misato, one of her favorite people. She smiled at her as she went and sat down, waiting for the usually fashionably late Misato to show up. She had something about being on time to class was for nerds. Ritsuko could feel her eyes rolled as she recalled the sentiment.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She pulled out her Trig notebook and reviewed last night’s work waiting for Misato to burst through the door, declaring some kind of excuse about being late. Yesterday she had said the toilets wouldn’t flush. The day before, she was busy tuning a bass drum. Ritsuko supposed she was unaware you cannot tune a bass drum, especially due to the fact Band class was outside last period. They’re practicing for the football games until the season is over. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The bell rang, and Ritsuko grew a wide smile on her face knowing that soon she would be seeing Misato walk in. Her shiny, luscious hair still tied up from P.E. which is what Misato had before Trig. Ritsuko liked that Misato would drown herself in perfume so she could smell the faint whiff of vanilla and daisies. That was one of her favorite smells. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It had been a few minutes, and the teacher had already started with the lesson. Normally she waits on Misato to show up. Ritsuko was growing anxious and she could feel how unsteady her pen was in her hand. She glanced at the door again and didn’t see Misato peeping through the glass. She was worried about her, worried something bad had happened. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She heard her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her backpack. The message was from Misato. She had never opened her phone so quickly and saw that it said, “Come to the downstairs bathroom. It’s an emergency.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em> Uh-oh, this really is bad, </em>she thought. She tapped Maya Ibuki on the shoulder and asked her, “Do you know what happened?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maya looked at her shocked, her hand covering her mouth, “You really don’t know?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Know what?” Ritsuko asked, wanting to get to the truth.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Maya looked at her and said almost disappointed, “Misato and Kaji broke up.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Misato and Kaji broke up.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No way! Right before homecoming?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I wonder what happened.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading chapter 1, I hope you come back to read chapter 2 and so on. Comments and reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>